A New Alliance
by Username.has.been.taken
Summary: This is an exciting story based on the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling! It's from Ron Weasley's perspective, because I like him better than Harry. Rated T for some coarse language and not knowing what else to call it! Hope you like it! -Uzi-
1. Introduction and Character Form

_**WARNING: SPOILERS!**_

**I have decided to write a Harry Potter fan-fic, so it's going to be a challenge writing it. I'm going to include some people who died (Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Fred, etc.), so it's like only the bad dudes died. But Voldemort didn't die, because it make things more interesting. I'm also introducing new characters that I have made up myself. And a thing about my story, it's written from Ron's point of view, because I like him better than Harry. And he turned eighteen, so it's after Hogwarts. Ginny also decided not to go back, as well as Luna and a few other of my characters. But I can't give too much away, so read the dang story! Hope you like it, and if you want to make a character, please copy and paste the list below and send to me, .! Hope to hear from ya!**

**~Uzi~**

**Character Form:  
**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Side (good/evil):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Picture (give me a link please!):  
**


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends, New Faces

**HP: A New Alliance**

**Warning: SPOILERS GALORE!!!!  
**

**Written from Ron Weasley's Perspective (yay)  
**

**Based on the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling (hooray)  
**

**Rated T for some coarse language and not knowing what else to rate it**

**Ooooooooooooo this is like a pyramid, like with all the words and shape and stuff**

**Ok, I'll shut up and write now (er... sorry 'bout that folks! But seriously, it's like a pyramid!!!!**

Somehow, my dad figured out a way to get us tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup! Fred and George, and Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were coming, including some of the twins' friends. Harry and Hermione were coming as well, so it was going to be pretty fun. It's insane you know, getting everybody there before the Cup actually _started_. But this time, I Apparated. How fun is that? Let me tell you, I prefer broomsticks. The twins and their friends were already there, so all we had to do was set up. Harry and I were bunking with the twins and a couple other guys, and Hermione and Ginny with the other girls. So we socialized for a bit, then went into our tents. I read an advertising pamphlet (Is your broom Q.W.C. standard?) for a while. I felt my eyes go heavy, and then I just drifted off, welcoming the blackness of sleep.

"Ron? Ron!" A rough hand shook me awake.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily.

"Wake up, dude!" George replied. He shook me again. "C'mon outside! It's so cool when it's dark!" He urged. I groaned in reply. I rolled over, and fell onto the floor. Luckily, Harry already claimed the top bunk, so I didn't fall too far. I stumbled outside. Torches and wand tips were lit up, and the tents looked like big lanterns. "You have to meet all of our friends!" He yanked me over to a cluster of people. "Yo, Fred!" George waved, and his twin waved back. Fred jogged over to us.

"Hey guys!" He said. Fred turned. "Ree! Get over here!"

"Ree's here?" George asked.

"Yeah, she and Moody an' them just got here."

"Cool."

"Ree! Get over here! George's here!" Fred called again. Someone came out of the cluster, but it was dark, so I couldn't see who it was.

"No Fred, I thought George moved to Australia." The dark figure replied as she stepped closer to us. "Damn I can't see anything! Lumos lucidus!" And her wand ignited, brighter than normal. My eyes widened. In the dim light, she was very beautiful. She was about a head shorter than me, with dark eyes and light brown hair. "Hey, you must be Ron. I'm Arianna Guerre." She said to me.

"Uhhhh...." I replied. Arianna looked at me patiently. "Y-yeah.... I'm Ron! Pleased to meet you!" I secretly cursed myself for sounding like an idiot.

"Anyway, come meet everybody!" Fred pulled me over to the cluster of people. I groaned. Most of them were girls. I wasn't used to dealing with big groups of girls. "Guys, this is my little bro, Ron. Ron, these are some of our friends." I rolled my eyes. So we got to know each other better, then went back to our tents. It was pretty cool. We talked and laughed and threw bit of candy and junk food at each other, so I was good with that. I was just about to call it a night, when Dad burst into the tent.

"The Death Eaters. They're here." He whispered.


End file.
